


Smart Enough.

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from <a href="http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sharpiesgal</b>, <em>The Avengers, Clint, he's smarter than any of the team realizes</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Reward drabble for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal**.

“Guess who at the table is a card carrying Mensa member!” Tony snickered into his coffee.

“What’s Mensa?” Steve didn’t look up from his breakfast.

“It’s an organization of people who have high IQ’s.” Bruce spoke up, not entirely comfortable with where the conversation was going.

“Do we monitor them, or it's an elite thing?” Steve’s interest piqued, he turned to Tony. “Are you their leader?”

“Pfft. Too plebeian. But, it’s interesting to note that Agent Barton-”

“Stay out of my shit, Stark?” Hawkeye stood abruptly.

“Clint?” Bruce asked politely.

“Some asshole said I’d never be able to get in.”


End file.
